The present invention relates to improving images produced by electrostatographic printers and copiers and more particularly, concerns solving the image problems of edge delineation, and edge deletion and or displacement in an image. Such edge deletion and displacement problems may manifest themselves as phenomena typically referred to as line shrinkage, halo, and white gap artifacts. These artifacts are also sometimes referred to as “slow toner” effects as well, although slow toner is only one of several root causes that lead to the same defect.
In a typical electrophotographic printing machine, a photoreceptor is charged and exposed to record an electrostatic latent image therein. The photoreceptor is advanced to a development station where toner is deposited on the latent image. One type of development system forms a toner cloud in the development zone. An example of this type of development system is described is U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,600, which is herein incorporated in its entirety by reference.
It has been found that when a toner powder cloud development system is used, large amounts of toner are deposited where there is an uninterrupted expanse of charged area (such as toward the middle of large image shapes), and toner is starved from locations where there is a strong or sudden change in charge (as found with narrow lines or shapes and on the edges of larger shapes). The result is edge displacement. The effect on large shapes causes them to exhibit a defect called halo, which manifests itself most clearly at the interfaces of solid colors. Halo in color systems appears as white space or lines at interfaces which should otherwise be a perfect match between two colors. This defect is also observable in single color images as an edge distortion or displacement and line shrinkage dependent on the size of the printed object. Line shrinkage of course leads to poor line and text quality due to an erosion or shrinkage of the line edges and corners. Various approaches have been devised to solve these toner deflection effects.
The following patents appear to be relevant to manipulation and enhancement of the edge of image shapes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,641 to Tung, print enhancement circuitry to enhance the printed image produced by a laser beam printer is interposed between the character generator circuits and the laser drive circuits to modify the laser drive signals provided by the character generator circuits. Bit data representing successive lines of the bit map for a desired image are stored in a first-in first-out (FIFO) buffer. The bit pattern sample window having a central cell (bit) and a selected (arbitrary) number of neighboring bits is compared to a number of matching bit patterns or templates, each of which is associated with an error element or cell. When a logic matching network detects a match, a modification signal associated with a unique compensation cell (bit) is generated. The sample window central bit is then replaced (modified) with the unique compensation bit required by the matching template. In this manner, all bits in a desired bit map, or set of bit maps, are examined and their corresponding laser drive signals modified to compensate for the errors associated with the matched templates in a piece-wise manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,264 to Bassetti et al. discloses an electrophotographic printing machine with circuits to enhance the printing of fine lines, such as lines of a single picture element (pel) in width. Provision is made for broadening such lines in one dimension by adding small “black” areas to each edge of the fine line in order to broaden it. In a second dimension, perpendicular to the first dimension, lines are broadened by placing gray pels next to black pels. The disclosure also discusses specific cases in which it may be considered desirable to inhibit the enhancement signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,108 to Lung discloses an edge enhancement method and apparatus for dot matrix devices wherein a group of gradient mask matrices are applied to a “current matrix”, wherein a target pixel is surrounded by neighboring pixels, to determine if the target pixel is at a location where a change of brightness occurs. From this matrix operation, a conclusion is derived as to the existence or non-existence of an edge and the direction of the brightness change. The current matrix and a predetermined number of previously evaluated and yet to be evaluated pixels are then compared to a set of reference bit patterns which depict possible segment changes to be corrected. If the result indicates that the target pixel is on an edge of a changing edge segment, a corresponding code will be generated to modify the target pixel to enhance the smoothness of a segment transition. In the case of an electrophotographic printing machine, the specific code will change either the location or the size of the target pixel; whereas in the case of a monochrome screen display, the specific code will change the intensity of the target pixel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,175 to Cianciosi et al. discloses an apparatus for enhancing the output along edges of discharged area developed regions in a tri-level imaging system employing a pulse width and position modulated signal ROS for exposure. This enables the identification and selective alteration of video data used to drive the ROS so as to extend the developed regions by a selected amount and eliminate digitization artifacts present in the image to be printed. The extension of the discharged area developed regions is accomplished by extending the width of, or adding separate, exposure pulses in adjacent areas to enable development within a portion of those regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,397 discloses a method for forming images by providing an electrostatographic imaging member bearing an electrostatic latent image on a recording surface. Then positioning the recording surface spaced from and facing a development electrode. This is followed with contacting the recording surface with toner particles whereby at least a portion of the toner particles deposit on the recording surface to form at least a partially imaged recording surface. Then maintaining the field strength of the development electrode as weak during the initial period of development and then increasing the field strength of the development electrode during the latter period of development, to form a substantially uniform developed image substantially free of streak, halo, edge effect, and background deposits.
Therefore, there exists a need for techniques which will solve these halo and slow toner effects. Further, there exists a demand for increasing the throughput of printing and digital imaging systems without incurring or exacerbating these problems. Thus, it would be desirable to solve these and other deficiencies and disadvantages.